


(sugar and spice and) Everything Nice

by MFLuder



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: He called out, teasingly, “Tim?” Red Robin was the only one with an actual affinity for Christmas music. He especially had a thing for Mariah Carey; Stephanie gave him shit for it every year.A disgruntled and muffled voice called back out to him. “You had better not be expecting Drake.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	(sugar and spice and) Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _strange bedroom adventures_

When Dick opened the door to his Blüdhaven apartment, he knew instantly someone else had been there. After a moment’s pause, he knew that someone was _still_ there; a different flow to the air in the room, a different smell.

 _Cardamom_. He relaxed.

He stepped fully into the small apartment, setting his bag down by the door, taking in the space bathed only in the light of the six-foot Christmas tree on the other side of the living room. It gave the room an unusually warm glow, lights gleaming off the black countertops, the stainless steel of the appliances. It also illuminated the few wrapped gifts nestled on an old Batman & Robin merchandise tree skirt. Damian had found it hilarious.

Dick smiled to himself, sloughing off his leather jacket like he might his armor. His ears picked up the faint sounds of Christmas music and he rolled his eyes fondly. He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cupboard as he made his way towards the partially opened bedroom door.

He called out, teasingly, “Tim?” Red Robin was the only one with an actual affinity for Christmas music. He especially had a thing for Mariah Carey; Stephanie gave him shit for it every year.

A disgruntled and muffled voice called back out to him. “You had better not be expecting Drake.”

Dick’s grin grew. “I wasn’t expecting you, either.”

He pushed the bedroom door open further, leaning against the frame, glasses dangling from his fingers. The first things he noticed were the lights. White Christmas lights decorated the wooden bedframe, setting the scene. The music was playing from an iPhone on the nightstand. A candle was lit on the dresser, something that smelled vaguely vanilla and a little like snow.

But it was Damian in the middle of the bed that kept his eye.

The boy – _man_ – was resting against the headboard, arms tied to the frame with red ribbon, its vibrancy bringing out the darker hue of Damian’s skin. Yet – for all the delicious implications of _that_ – the ribbon wasn’t what held his attention, either.

No, instead the mini green skirt with white fluff at the hem and Damian’s long legs encased in red thighs highs were where his eyes remained. His mouth went dry and he swallowed hard.

“What?” Damian asked, voice serious, “Is this not how you Americans celebrate Christmas with your significant other?”

Dick tried to smother his laugh with his hand, but it held the wine bottle and he couldn’t contain it. Fortunately, Damian’s eyes sparkled back at him. It was all a tease; Damian had long been educated in western culture, though he liked to play up the clueless desert child from time to time. Typically, it was with Jason or Jon, but sometimes it amused him to do it with Dick.

He moved further into the room, barely taking his eyes from Damian’s broad body, the way his abs stood out in relief over the elastic waistband of the skirt, how the trim laid against his thick thighs. He set down the wine and uncorked it, pouring them both a glass. Then he sat on the bed, only a foot away from Damian’s green-clad hip.

He offered the wine for him to drink. Damian took it, dipping his head so Dick could lift the glass to his lips, his eyes boring into Dick’s, eyelashes fluttering.

When he pulled back, Dick asked, “How’d you manage that?” referring to the way Damian was tied up.

“I still have tricks you do not know, Grayson.”

“Fair enough,” Dick shrugged, amused. “I like it,” he said in a hushed tone, leaning forward into Damian’s space.

“I knew you would,” Damian said, with a confidence equal only to Bruce’s.

Dick leaned back. He reached out a finger, tracing the top of the thigh highs. “What made you go for green over red?”

Damian sniffed. “Red is Hood and Drake’s color. Blue is yours. Green is mine.”

“Well, you make a not so jolly but very hot elf.”

Dick appreciated the ribbon more when it kept Damian from swiping at him for the comment. He simply bared his teeth, shining white against his skin.

He continued caressing Damian’s strong thigh, fingers going from light to massaging, back to teasing. He caught Damian’s erection beginning to grow. He sipped at his wine. “But seriously, this isn’t normally your thing.”

Damian’s handsome features grew pinched. “Jon sent me a link. He thought it was funny. It was…an impulse.” He continued, hurriedly, an attempt at a sneer on his face. “The bra is still in the box. Perhaps _you’d_ like to wear it.”

Dick shook his head, began unbuttoning his shirt after setting his wine glass down next to the other. “I don’t want anything in between me and you in this outfit, baby.”

Damian let out a put-upon sigh. “We’ve had this conversation, Gray—"

“We have,” he responded, standing to let his pants fall, to step out of his shoes. “And you agreed, as long as I didn’t do it in public, I could call you all the pet names I wanted to in the bedroom.”

“I regret that compromise.”

“You love it,” Dick whispered, settling on his stomach on the bed, in between his stocking covered legs, face right near Damian’s erection. From here, he could see panties the same shade of green under the skirt. His mouth watered.

“Baby boy,” he moaned. “You made yourself so pretty for me. All tied up and wrapped like a gift.”

“I _am_ a gift, Grayson,” Damian stated, above him.

“Yeah, you are,” Dick said, a little softer than he probably should. But Damian had been a gift to him, to Bruce, to the entire Batfamily, even if he hadn’t seemed it at first. Now, ten years later, Dick wondered just where he’d gone right to have earned enough trust from the once demon child, for him to want Dick as his partner, his lover. Funny that Dick was older and yet he never felt Damian was anything but his equal; sometimes, Dick thought their roles had reversed, with Damian showing him more than Dick ever had to him.

Dick shouldered Damian’s legs wider, taking in the quiet gasp from above, scenting Damian so close to his body. He kissed the skin at the top of the thigh high and did it again when that received a subtle tremor down Damian’s leg.

“God, you’re hot, baby,” he said. “And you smell so good. Wonder if you’ll taste like Christmas cookies.”

“Surely that’s not a thing,” Damian responded, trying to be sarcastic, but his voice was tinged with another gasp and a sigh as Dick settled in closer, began mouthing at his erection covered by the panties.

“Oh, I’m sure it is, somewhere,” Dick said with a breathy laugh. “But then, you don’t like sweets.”

“Americans have appalling taste buds. No spice and all sugar.”

Dick nudged Damian’s erection, licked a stripe over it, making the panties wet. He sucked the tip, right where Damian was beginning to leak. He did it until he heard Damian’s breath hitch, a small sound. “You’re the opposite; all spice and no sugar. Always have been.”

“Fortunately,” Damian said, voice a little strained, “you’re an unusual westerner.”

Dick bit his thigh in retaliation for the snark.

“Can I untie my present now?” he murmured into Damian’s crotch, keeping up his ministrations, Damian hard and pushing his hips toward Dick’s mouth.

“You do not…you do not wish to keep me tied?”

“Another night,” Dick said. “I want to touch you now. Let you touch me.”

Damian considered, then nodded, meeting Dick’s eyes and smiling almost sweetly down at him.

Dick lifted himself up, getting on his knees to lean over Damian’s tied up body, gently undoing the red bows, taking his time like he would a beautifully wrapped Christmas present. He watched as the first side came undone, and then leaned down and kissed Damian through the second, moaning when Damian’s arms – freed – slid around him, one hand running down his spine to land on his ass.

Dick shivered in anticipation.

Damian though, surged up and pushed him back onto the bed, until he could stand, muscular thighs bulging under the mini skirt, waist small and defined, chest broad and big. He stood there for a moment, hands on his hips, letting Dick take in the view, working his eyelash flutter and moue, tricks he’d picked up to get his way when he hit his late teens. A few years had been hell for everyone as the Batfamily tried to beat the suitors away – without actually beating up anyone who didn’t know Damian’s nighttime activities.

Fortunately – or not, depending on how one looked at it – Damian had only had eyes for Dick. It made life confusing for a while.

Now, though, he appreciated the effort Damian took to learn to flirt, even as he had already staked his claim on Dick.

Damian put out an arm and dragged Dick off the bed, pulling them together. Damian had grown to be taller than Dick and so he looked up, gazed at the beautiful green eyes of his lover, his mentee, his partner, and whispered, “What do you want?”

Instead of responding with words, Damian leaned down and kissed him for what felt like forever in the best way. Dick had never asked who taught him to kiss this way: all-consuming and masterful. He wasn’t sure he was ready to know. But he silently thanked the unknown individual, or individuals, every time.

Then Damian spun them around and placed his hands on the bed, ass in the air and _presented_ himself to Dick, looking somehow determined and coy at the same time.

“Take me, Grayson,” Damian said, his head tossed back, throat exposing a delicious arch, his eyes closed.

“Are you sure?” Dick asked, taking in the sight of Damian stretched out, tiny green skirt bunching up around his bent hips. It was rare Damian wanted to be fucked.

In response, Damian just let out a growl and shoved his ass back into Dick’s groin. Dick wasn’t going to argue.

“Front or like this, baby?”

“Like this.”

Dick let his hands wander, push up the skirt so he could see Damian’s ass covered only by the panties. “Alright.” He reached his hand out to grab the lube from the drawer. “You want me now?”

Damian groaned, grinding back against him.

“Pushy, pushy,” Dick taunted, covering his fingers with liquid before dropping the bottle onto the bed. 

“Just fuck me.”

Dick laughed, pulling down the panties. He shoved them all the way down so that only the stockings and skirt remained. When he parted Damian’s ass to insert a finger, still another surprise waited for him.

“Oh, baby. What’s this? You got yourself ready for me, too.”

A small red plug was sitting delicately between Damian’s dark cheeks. It, thankfully, was not Christmas themed.

Dick got down on his knees, keeping Damian bent over the edge of the bed, holding his legs straight with one hand resting on the back of his thigh. He bit at the junction of ass and thigh, fingers gently prodding the plug.

Above him, Damian moaned and cursed in Arabic.

He began to ease it out, watching as Damian’s hole stretched around it, before he let go and it slid back in. He did this a few more times, much to the other man’s consternation, protests spilling from his lips amidst moans. The next time, Dick pulled it out, revealing it as a simple flared plug, the widest part at the base. Once out, Damian’s hole adjusted, and closed. He was wet and glistening, but not gaping.

Damian loved when Dick gaped on command for him.

Dick let his finger graze Damian’s hole, feeling the slickness of lube, the lack of tension around the rim. Then he slid the plug back in, watching Damian stretch around it.

“Grayson,” the man breathed, voice tight with tension, cock high enough to brush against the green Santa skirt, make it wet.

“What?” Dick questioned, innocently.

“I was not joking about fucking me.”

“I just want to see all the work you put in for me. Is it so bad I want to see your pretty ass?”

Damian squirmed again, as Dick bit the fleshy part of one ass cheek. “I’m…please…”

The begging made Dick cave. It was about as rare for Damian to plead as it was for him to want to be fucked. Both happening was nearly unheard of. Dick wondered just how long he’d been sitting there with the plug in his ass, waiting. Had he teased himself before? Watched porn while he got himself prepared? Thought about Dick? He’d have to ask later.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, baby. God, you beg so good. You’re so good like this.”

Damian whined, a strange, breathy noise in the back of his throat as Dick, having dropped the toy to the bed, lined up his cock and pushed in.

Dick let out a grunt as he did. Damian was hot and slick and so tight. His ass gripped Dick like a vise, squeezing down even as he shifted, trying to impale himself faster and harder. Dick used his strength to keep Damian still, letting himself ease in, instead, prolonging both their pleasure. The first thrust was always his favorite. He bit his lip, gripped Damian’s hips tighter. Damian’s whine turned into a moan and his head fell down between his shoulders as he stretched his body out, hands gripping the bedsheets. 

Dick pushed in until the faux fur trim tickled his abs and Damian’s ass was pushed up against his pelvis. He let his hands wander to caress the green satin, feeling the contrast between smooth fabric and Damian’s leg hair. They both adjusted to Dick sitting in deep; Damian panting and clenching down around him, Dick trying to maintain composure for a few moments longer.

Soon, Damian looked over his shoulder, green eyes nearly black, hair spiky and a little sweaty, skin glistening in the lights and he said, “Now, Richard.”

So, Dick began to move, pulling out slowly enough to taunt both of them, and then shoving back in as slow. He kept this up for a few thrusts – that was, until Damian began to move himself, taking control. Dick huffed a laugh and finally sped up, tilting his hips enough to hit Damian’s sweet spot.

That had the other man choking on his own moans and Dick reached down and began to stroke his hard erection. His other hand flitted over Damian’s body, from his hair to his nipples to his neck, and back down again to clench at the ridiculous Santa skirt and use it to yank Damian back into him.

He let his thumb trace down, feel himself sliding in and out, feel Damian’s pucker and the way it opened for him with each thrust, how it stayed tight as he pulled out.

“I want to eat you out so bad,” he breathed, practically swallowing the words as he struggled to get them out when Damian wriggled his hips, putting further pressure on his cock, forcing Dick’s pleasure higher.

“Later, Grayson,” he responded, distracted. 

Dick leaned down, stretching out over the other man’s body, close enough that he could kiss the back of his neck, nibble at his ear. “Can I suck my come out of you?”

A few more swear words in Arabic, heavy on _fuck_ and what Dick thought was blaming his mother for his dirty mouth, but he knew Damian didn’t mean it. He felt himself grow close, listening to Damian speak his native tongue, watching his skin darken with blush and exertion, and he used his training to pull Damian up off the bed and lean his head back over Dick’s shoulder, keeping him upright. Damian was forced to throw an arm back to maintain his balance, to clutch at Dick’s hip and ass behind him. It changed the position, making Damian tighter, as well as providing better access to his cock while Dick was able to stare down at him, the skirt gently swaying with their efforts.

“Can I?” he asked, again.

“Yes, yes, anything,” Damian babbled as he spilled over Dick’s hand, orgasm striking him sudden and hard, body taught in a line, eyes closed with eyelashes sweeping across his cheeks.

His easy assent and the way his thighs and ass felt against Dick’s body had him coming – an orgasm not especially long, but intense and satisfying. His hands clenched and grasped, feeling Damian’s hot come, his washboard abs, the way his ass felt against him with a _skirt_ bunched up in between.

Eventually, he came to, while Damian still shook, and so he lowered him back down to the bed, making it easier to pull out.

He went back on his knees, reveling in the matted fur and stained satin from sweat and come – on both front and back. He spread Damian’s cheeks and stared at the mess he made of his lover; the faint redness, the way he no longer closed up as tight, the come that slid down and onto the top of his thighs.

Dick followed one of those up and back to Damian’s ass with his tongue. After a few cleaning licks that had Damian making noises from overstimulation and the desire to go again, he leaned back, tapping one finger to his hole, before letting his cheeks fall from his hands and the skirt cover his ass once more.

“Maybe a little sugar,” he said, cheeky. “Your hole is so sweet, baby boy.”

Damian turned his head over his shoulder to glare before he crawled up the bed, a pretty picture with his ass hanging out of a Santa skirt and the red stockings falling down around his knees.

Knowing how much getting fucked made Damian sleepy – and _cuddly_ – Dick reached to pull the stockings the rest of the way down as Damian crawled across the bed and before he snuggled under the covers. Damian squirmed and then off came the skirt, too, tossed over the side. It looked well used.

Dick went to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and then returning with a cloth to wipe down Damian. When he came back, he cozied up under the blanket, letting his body rest against Damian’s, reveling in the feel of his bare skin. He turned off the music – not that he’d even noticed it still playing five minutes ago – and drained the rest of his wine.

“I suppose I’ve had stranger bedroom adventures,” Dick joked after a few minutes of caressing Damian’s back.

Damian opened one eye to glare at him. “Do not tell me about them, if you want them to live.” His hand shot out, tugged Dick’s face to his own, lips a breath’s space apart. “You belong to me, Richard.”

Dick was claimed by the searing kiss, that he eventually softened to sweet nips and licks from bruising pressure. When he was finally allowed to pull back, he let out a shuddering breath.

“Always, Damian.”

Damian indulged him, a small smile on his lips, a glint to his emerald eyes as they sparkled in the soft Christmas lights. “Merry Christmas.”

“Eid milad saeid,” Dick whispered back.

Damian hummed happily, and Dick caressed his former Robin’s hair until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Arabic is taken from google translate, so if you speak Arabic and feel like critiquing it, I accept such feedback!
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
